Estallido
by Ozanai
Summary: AU. Segunda Guerra Mundial. En tiempos tan complicados y tristes, las desgracias pueden unir caminos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell.**

**Aviso: Esta historia no pretender ser histórica o verídica. Se han utilizado datos históricos, pero todo lo aquí relatado es ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Las noches eran frías en Noruega, azotando con bajas temperaturas a sus habitantes. Las costas solían traer vientos helados, congelando los lagos y arrojando trozos de hielo a las tierras.  
>Berk era una pequeña provincia de Finnmark, cuya principal actividad era la pesca. Día con día, los hombres zarpaban hacia los mares, buscando animales marinos para cazar.<p>

Estrechas calles empedradas eran la ruta de circulación, siendo las principales más angostas. Las banquetas eran delgadas, rodeando pequeñas y coloridas tiendas, cuyos aparadores solían entretener a más de un habitante, haciendo más ameno su andar.

Las puertas de los locales comenzaban a colgar letreros, anunciado el cierre del día. La iluminación de los negocios comenzaba a desaparecer. La mayoría de los dueños habitaba los pisos superiores de sus comercios.

La tienda de armería cerró su puerta. Escopetas, espadas y arcos fueron descolgados de las paredes. El dueño, Alf, las colocó en el baúl que ocultaba detrás del mostrador, guardándolas bajo llave. Caminó a la tras tienda, azotando la portilla que la separaba. Aseguró la pequeña puerta roja de la derecha que conducía al corredor de la escalera, a su hogar.  
>Una pequeña puerta de madera se escondía en la alacena bajo las escaleras, la cual salía al estrecho callejón donde los vecinos depositaban la basura.<br>Echó un ligero vistazo a la entrada principal, verificando que se encontrara debidamente cerrada, antes de subir por las escaleras.

Su esposa e hija se encontraban en la sala, mirando fijamente el radio. El enorme candelabro, con los ocho espacios ocupados, sostenía las velas encendidas, justo arriba del centro de la habitación. Los cabellos rubios de las mujeres brillaban tenuemente bajo la iluminación del fuego. De pie, justo al lado del sillón principal, su esposa observaba anonadada hacia el frente, compartiendo miradas de extrañeza con su hija, la cual se encontraba sentada en el medio del enorme sillón.

―Astrid, cariño, cierra la boca.

Alf vio de reojo el ceño fruncido de su hija, quien apretaba fuertemente sus rodillas, arrugando los dobleces de su falda. Con esa pose y la espalda completamente recta, le recordó a las imágenes de las antiguas guerreras. Alf se permitió sonreír mientras tomaba el periódico que reposaba en la mesita de centro, obstruyéndole la vista a Astrid por unos segundos, obligándola a removerse a la derecha, tratando de escuchar lo que sea que estuvieran dando en la programación. Imaginando lo que las voces contaban.

―¡Papá! ―gritó ligeramente exasperada.  
>―Lo lamento, hija.<p>

Astrid detectó la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su padre, ladeó la boca en una mueca de disgusto.

―¿Qué es lo que escuchan? ―cuestionó Alf, acostándose en el sillón de a lado, no tan largo como el principal, pero lo suficientemente cómodo.

El azul de sus ojos brilló con ansiedad, bajando las hojas del periódico, prestó atención a la transmisión nocturna.

"_Alemanes: es preciso disciplina y obediencia ciega, para llegar al triunfo.  
>!Deutschland Sieg¡"<em>

"_Esas fueron las palabras del canciller de Alemania: Drago Bludvist.  
>Alemania le ha declarado la guerra a Polonia."<em>

Astrid ahogó una exclamación, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos. Alf, impresionado, casi saltó del sillón, sentándose en el borde, muy cerca del aparato; arrojó el diario a un lado, sin delicadeza. Buscó la mirada de su esposa, recibiendo una cargada de ansiedad y miedo.

―¡Ese hombre está demente!

Alf no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su hija. Drago Bludvist solo buscaba una revancha, un ser lleno de resentimiento y ansias de poder.  
>Recordó con amargura los años pasados, todas las muertes y las crisis.<p>

Alfhild, su amorosa esposa, se acercó a paso presuroso a él. Tomando asiento a su lado, rodeándolo con ambos brazos.  
>Las sombras de la noche comenzaban a ganar terreno a la iluminación. Las fotografías que colgaban en las paredes se oscurecieron, apagando los inmutables rostros de la familia Hofferson.<p>

―Astrid, cariño, es hora de dormir.

Con una mueca de angustia asintió, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, y se encaminó a su habitación, desapareciendo tras la puerta que chirrió levemente.

―Alf…  
>―Tranquila, preciosa, estaremos bien.<br>―Pero Astrid, ella es muy joven.  
>―Yo me encargaré de eso.<p>

Los recuerdos se apoderaron de ellos, la difícil década en que se conocieron, pero que no fue impedimento para el florecimiento de su amor. El hambre que el mundo entero tuvo que soportar. Alfhild sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de su marido.

―Hablaré con el Capitán.

Su esposa, más tranquila por su aseveración, se permitió relajar su frígida postura, suspirando con alivio. Observó el radio, como deseando presenciar lo que narraban. El pequeño fragmento del discurso logró confundirla más, el sonido de pasos, aplausos y gritos de reporteros amontonándose por conseguir la nota. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

•••

Astrid, caminando suavemente por la acera, decidió ignorar los ruidos de fondo, mirando de reojo los aparadores. A ella no le interesaba la desorganizada protesta que estaban protagonizando algunos habitantes del pueblo.

―¡Hola, Astrid!

Y ahí iba toda la tranquilidad de la que había disfrutado.  
>Snotlout, con su cabellera negra revuelta, le sonrió –o intentó, en realidad– galantemente, obstruyéndole el paso. El chico la había cortejado desde que podía recordar; claramente, ella nunca respondió a sus absurdos intentos de coqueteo. Para su desgracia, él era persistente, demasiado.<br>Ni el hecho de ser más bajo que ella lo desalentó. Astrid disfrutó enormemente los esfuerzos de Snotlout por caminar más recto en su presencia, incluso llegó a andar sobre las puntas de sus pies.

―Snotlout, qué alegría.

La mueca de felicidad que puso le indicó que no había detectado el tono sarcástico que empleó. Se colocó a su lado, en un intento de caminar junto a ella. Astrid decidió omitir su compañía, continuando con un paso más enérgico. Los acosos se volvieron más constantes cuando el chico creció unos cuantos milímetros más, aparentemente ese cambio físico le dio más confianza.

―Lo sé, Astrid, lo sé ―comentó estirando un poco el cuello de su chaleco, presumiendo la insignia que lo adornaba.

Astrid observó de reojo el pequeño broche de metal. Imaginó que Snotlout buscaba impresionarla con alguna de sus falsas historias. Optó por una táctica diferente.

―¡Snotlout! ―chilló, fingiendo observar la insignia. Grabando en su memoria la sonrisa de suficiencia ―. ¿Qué es eso de allá?

Rio internamente, disfrutando de la decepción en el rostro del chico. Confundido, dirigió su atención hacia donde señalaba su mano. Un grupo de hombres escuchando atentamente a un militar. Cuando Snotlout observó detalladamente, su sonrisa y petulancia regresaron.

―Eso, mi bella Astrid, es el ejército de Noruega ―ignoró olímpicamente el apelativo con el que la llamó, enfocado su atención en la pequeña aglomeración.  
>―¿El ejército? ¿De qué estás hablando?<br>―Han venido a reclutar gente, solicitando a los mejores soldados ―Astrid frunció el ceño, evitando mirar el broche que Snotlout presumía insistentemente―. Y yo, Snotlout Jorgenson, soy el mejor.  
>―¿Te alistaste en el ejército!<br>―Por supuesto que sí, linda. No hay nada porqué temer ―respondió altaneramente, sujetándole de la mano― El Capitán General Jorgenson volverá por su futura esposa.

Astrid retiró la mano callosa del chico, doblándole la muñeca en el proceso, lanzándole una mirada de desdén. No se quedó a escuchar los quejidos de Snotlout. Corrió por la acera, sintiendo el revoloteó de su vestido blanco en una batalla contra el clima y sus fuertes vientos.

Alf, recargando ambos brazos en el mostrador, observó con pereza hacia la ventana, deleitándose con la vista que le otorgaba. Se preguntó qué papel jugaría su país, ¿de nuevo serían neutrales? Ciertamente, él esperaba que sí. No soportaba la idea de que su pequeña Astrid viviera los mismos horrores que él y su esposa enfrentaron. Él deseaba tiempos de paz y prosperidad; sabía que había crisis en el mundo, afortunadamente todos sus años de esfuerzo le permitían otorgarle estabilidad económica a su familia.

Un grupo de chicos pasó frente a su negocio, ataviados en papeles y ropas verdes, con la excitación brillando en sus rostros; las sonrisas joviales retando al porvenir.

La guerra de nuevo, robándose el futuro de miles de muchachos, arrancándoles sueños y esperanzas. Él había sido uno de esos jóvenes ingenuos, que, seducido por los discursos políticos, se había incorporado a las filas militares. Embriagado por la emoción y promesas nacionalistas; creyendo cada palabra de los líderes. Deseando luchar una guerra que nada tenía que ver con él.  
>El desencantó fue abrumador. Jamás fue al campo de batalla. Los años de entrenamiento fueron en vano. La vida de un soldado era rígida y solitaria. Ver a camaradas ser secuestrados, asesinados. Abandonarse a la vida de un cadete, yendo de un lado a otro, obedeciendo normas de los altos mandos.<br>Conocer a su adorada Alfhild le hizo retomar el rumbo, despertando anhelos y pasiones que creía olvidadas. El final de la guerra fue el inicio de una nueva época.

―¡Papá! ―Astrid irrumpió escandalosamente en el local. Con las mejillas arreboladas, y la trenza medio desecha, él la encontró idéntica a su madre―. ¡Quiero unirme al ejército!

•••

La situación es su país era cada vez más precaria; varios negocios se habían visto forzados a cerrar por las ventas bajas. El alimento comenzaba a escasear y, pese a declararse neutral, Noruega se encontraba bajo la mira de varios países, instándolos a participar en la guerra. Los barcos pesqueros partían con miedo al mar, sin atreverse a adentrarse en aguas profundas, temerosos a ser atacados. Los niños sufrían de hambre y frío. La mayor inversión se estaba destinando al ejército.  
>Astrid comenzaba a sospechar. Su padre se negaba a darle detalles sobre la primera guerra mundial, pero ella había investigado por su cuenta, preguntando a los profesores de sus clases. Había descubierto que Noruega salió bien librada de ese enfrentamiento, algunas bajas y pérdidas, pero nada alarmante. Sin embargo, el mayor temor del gobierno era una invasión, si bien nadie hablaba de ello, era un secreto a voces; su ubicación estratégica era deseada por los demás gobiernos. Quizá en esta ocasión sería diferente, no contarían con tanta suerte.<p>

El viento mecía con suavidad su cabello, acariciándole el rostro. Astrid ajustó el cuello de su suéter, cuidando de no ensuciarlo. Sujetó firmemente la bolsa que cargaba en el brazo izquierdo, esperando no aplastar el pan recién horneado que acababa de comprar. Aceleró el paso, la temperatura comenzaba a descender.

Cerró con rudeza la puerta principal, causando un ruido sordo. Arrojó las llaves a la mesita de la entrada. Al pasar cerca de la escalera pudo escuchar los ruidos provenientes de arriba. Su padre era algo escandaloso al afilar armas.

―¡Llegué! ―anunció con voz neutral.  
>―Astrid, cariño, ven ―llamó su madre desde la cocina.<p>

Entró lentamente al cuarto, empujando con fuerza de más la puerta. La mirada ceñuda de su madre la recibió. Hizo una ligera mueca, disculpándose por sus malos modos. Ignoró los murmullos del comentarista vespertino. _Hola, Noruega_; programa de radio que su madre sintonizaba por las tardes.

―Hija, deberías ser un poco más…  
>―¿Femenina, mamá? ―completó irónicamente―. Claro, eso te encantaría, ¿no?<br>―Astrid ―advirtió en tono firme, colocando ambas manos en los bordes del mandil floreado.

Lanzó un suspiro de derrota, optando por hacer las paces. No tenía ánimos de discutir. Depositó la bolsa de pan sobre la mesa redonda. Observó a su mamá, quien se movía con gracia por el lugar. Cortando vegetales, revisando la cocción exacta de la carne y batiendo el caldo con precisión.  
>Astrid no lo admitiría, al menos no en voz alta, pero su madre era asombrosa, aun siendo que solo se encargaba de las labores del hogar; pero ella no, no se podía visualizar como una esposa abnegada y frágil. Era diferente, ella no sería una mujer controlada y obligada al hogar.<p>

―Cariño, ayúdame a colocar los platos.

Accedió con un asentimiento ligero, tomando la vajilla de la alacena superior. Colocó suavemente los platos, depositándolos en los manteles que su madre había bordado con esmero y dedicación.

―Huele delicioso, Ild ―Alf entró silenciosamente en la cocina, observando la labor de las rubias.

"_El rey ha realizado un llamado para la población femenina.  
>En la búsqueda de igualdad y apoyo a la nación, el día de hoy el vocero oficial ha dado a conocer la próxima campaña para el reclutamiento de mujeres. "<br>_

Astrid dejó caer los cubiertos, impactando quedamente con la madera. Fue vagamente consciente del balbuceo que escapó de sus labios. Su padre, rápido en reacción, cruzó la estancia de dos zancadas, apagando el radio que descansaba sobre el mueble de la esquina.

―¡Papá!

―¿Qué comeremos, cariño? ―cuestionó, ignorando deliberadamente el reproche de su hija―. Muero de hambre.  
>―Papá, prende el radio.<br>―Un poco de caldo y carne, querido.

Astrid gimió en descontento, indignada por la obvia omisión de su presencia y opinión. Con un andar orgulloso, se encaminó hacia el aparato, encendiéndolo. Miró desafiante a su padre, quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido y el semblante muy serio. No se dejó intimidar, posó altaneramente las manos en su cadera, enderezándose todo lo posible. Fue un duelo de miradas. El azul claro de los ojos de Astrid centellaban testarudamente contra el frío y severo azul de su padre.  
>Alfhild supo que ninguno iba a ceder, admiró callada e impotente la escena, sin saber qué debía hacer.<p>

"_Los primero reclutas han comenzado los entrenamientos. Cada Provincia contará con un campo de concentración. Oslo y Narvik tendrán los más grandes, aparentemente.  
>El rey ha recalcado que no se trata de una estrategia de batalla, sino que ha decidido invertir en la fuerza militar para la defensa del país.<br>Así es, Erick. Evidentemente se pretende estar prevenidos ante cualquier amenaza. No podemos esperar que la situación se idéntica a la Guerra de…"_

―Tú eres militar.  
>Alf se desarmó ante el comentario. Abrió ligeramente la boca, impresionado porque su hija refutara con eso. Era un golpe bajo.<br>―Astrid, soy tu padre y he dicho que no.  
>―¿Y qué es lo que dice el Coronel Hofferson, eh? ―cruzándose de brazos, le mandó una mirada recelosa; retándolo.<br>―Eso no importa. Ahora vamos a comer.  
>―Pues tampoco importa, porque no tengo hambre.<p>

Astrid abandonó la estancia con una rabieta, murmurando palabras que su madre tacharía de improperios. Se aseguró de azotar la puerta de su habitación con la fuerza suficiente.

De pie, en la misma posición, el matrimonio suspiró. Alfhild comenzó a servir los alimentos, vertiendo el humeante caldo en la vajilla. Su esposo avanzó con pesar hacia el mueble, apagando definitivamente el radio. Regresó sus pasos hasta la mesa, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la silla. Alfhild colocó los vasos en el lugar correspondiente. Besó los rubios cabellos de su esposo, quien agitaba distraídamente su comida.

―¿Qué haremos, Alf? ―preguntó suavemente, tomando asiento.  
>―No puedo dejarla hacer esa locura, Ild.<br>―Es tu hija.  
>―Exactamente por eso ―Alfhild sujetó la mano de su marido, apretándola con ternura.<br>―Yo tampoco quiero que nuestra Astrid entre al ejército, pero es tu hija.  
>―Ella no va a estar cerca de soldados ―gruñó―. Todos son una bola de inútiles que solo buscan acostarse con la primer mujer que encuentren.<br>―Tu hija es lo suficientemente responsable como para dejarse engañar.  
>―¡No! ¡Ningún maldito militar me quitará a mi hija!<p>

Alfhild lo miró sombríamente, rompiendo el contacto entre sus manos. Sin mirarlo, comenzó a comer tranquilamente. El sonido de los cubiertos fue el único ruido durante la comida.

•••

Astrid observó escépticamente al Sargento Lyng, ignorando los gritos de intimidación que soltaba. Deseó poder cruzarse de brazos, sin embargo no estaba permitido, por lo que se conformó con rodar los ojos con hastío, ¿a cuántas niñitas más haría llorar?  
>Escuchó los balbuceos de una chica, provenientes de la fila detrás de la de ella. Sintió al hombre uniformado pasar cerca de su espalda. Tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó su acercamiento.<p>

―¡Su nombre, recluta! ―le exigió hostilmente.  
>―Astrid ―respondió sin dejarse amedrentar, viendo directamente a los ojos del militar.<br>―¿Astrid qué?  
>―Hofferson.<p>

Una mirada de desdén fue lo único que recibió. Sin tomarle importancia al desplante, volvió la vista al frente, manteniéndose firme y con los brazos tensados hacia atrás; con la pose perfectamente ejecutada.  
>Supuso que varios miembros del ejército sabrían de su existencia, incluso le parecía reconocer alguno que otro cabo. No solo iban a comprar armas a la tienda, a veces se detenían a saludar a su padre, mostrándole todos los respetos reglamentarios.<p>

―¿Ya viste a ese soldado? Es muy guapo ―cuchicheó en un tono no muy bajo la rubia que tenía a lado.  
>―Sí, y no ha dejado de mirar para acá. Seguramente nos observa.<p>

Astrid sintió que perdía la fe en la humanidad. El mundo entero colapsaba en una guerra innecesaria, y a ellas solo se les ocurría mirar soldados. Por primera vez se permitió concederle un poco de razón a su padre.

―Comenzaremos con un poco de calentamiento.

A Astrid no se le escaparon las miradas lujuriosas que les dedicaban los soldados, quienes deberían estar entrenando. Bufó con inconformidad, al menos solo sería durante el reclutamiento. Era muy consciente de que terminaría fracturando a unos cuantos miembros de la sección varonil de seguir compartiendo el mismo espacio, por lo que rogó a los Dioses por un poco de paciencia.

Comenzó a tener ciertas dudas cuando vio a la mitad de su sección caída. ¿Acaso no tenían resistencia física? Y claro, los neandertales de los soldados se presentaban voluntarios para llevarlas en brazos a la enfermería. Patético.

Para el tercer día de entrenamiento, Astrid tenía que confesar que su padre tenía razón. Los hombres solo buscaban pasar el rato con las mujeres. Algunos coqueteaban descaradamente con las reclutas; para su alivio solo algunas cuantas caían en sus juegos, sin embargo, no conformes con eso, los veía cortejar a las demás habitantes ¡y en horas de servicio!  
>Su padre, por supuesto, esperaba cada noche, durante la cena, que ella aceptara que se había equivocado y abandonara la idea de alistarse. Cosa que no haría.<p>

Afortunadamente, después de una semana de pruebas y entrenamientos, la tercera parte de su sección había sido trasladada, lejos de los chicos tontos y hormonales.  
>Llegar a Troms no le resultó tan difícil como había imaginado; fue un trayecto tranquilo y silencioso. Admiró la zona montañosa, maravillada por salir de Berk.<br>Lo doloroso de dejar atrás su pueblo natal, fue despedirse de sus padres, quienes le rogaban con la mirada que desistiera. Astrid no lo hizo. Los abrazó con fuerza antes de abordar el camión de carga que las trasportaría.

Levantarse temprano no le era complicado, había crecido bajo el estricto régimen de disciplina impuesto por su padre. Astrid siempre lo agradecía, ya que le permitió adquirir hábitos que ella apreciaba mucho.

El inicio de Diciembre aumentó la ligera capa de nieve que cubría la zona del entrenamiento. Adivinó prontamente que la rutina asignada a su sección distaba mucho de los ejercicios y adiestramiento impuesto a los soldados. Aquella aseveración le trajo un mal sabor de boca.

La primera semana de formación consistió en clases de defensa personal. Lo encontró útil, al menos para sus compañeras. Ella había recibido instrucción de su padre, quien se encargó de que Astrid dominara cada movimiento mostrado.  
>No fue una sorpresa que sobresaliera en cada práctica, llamando la atención de los Cabos. Hecho que le ayudó a perfeccionar su técnica, y aprender nuevos trucos.<p>

* * *

><p>Lo AU no son lo mío, pero esta idea me abordó hace ya varios días. Prontamente noté que no me dejaría en paz.<br>A los pocos minutos me di cuenta de que quería intentarlo; a eso vino una revelación impresionante: _Simplemente no podía inventarme las cosas._  
>El resultado: Días de investigación. Soy muy mala para la historia (pésima, en realidad), entonces tuve (y aún tengo) que buscar información.<p>

Como mencioné en un principio, todo es ficción, pero sí estoy basándome en algunos hechos. No toda la información será verídica, aun así me estoy esforzando en no falsear datos.  
>Si alguien por aquí sabe mucho de historia yo ve alguna incoherencia o error, por favor háganmelo saber para poder arreglar aquel detalle.

No sé qué tipo de acogida tendrá este proyecto, y, ciertamente, aún me encuentro muy insegura respecto a éste. También sé que el inicio no indica mucho y deja qué desear, es un avance "introductorio", por así decirlo.  
>El proceso de investigación ha sido largo, y lo que falta todavía.<br>Llegué a la conclusión que si dejaba pasar más días con el capítulo guardado en mis archivos, lo terminaría botando, y no quiero que mis horas de planificación, documentación y quiebres de cabeza se vayan tan fácil al traste.

Lamento si la nota fue muy extensa. No era mi intención aburrirlos (si es que la leyeron, claro está).

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.  
>Saludos y un enorme abrazo.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell.**

**Aviso: Esta historia no pretender ser histórica o verídica. Se han utilizado datos históricos, pero todo lo aquí relatado es ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

El viento helado acarició suavemente su nuca, revolviéndole los mechones castaños que habían sobrevivido a la masacre. Hiccup se permitió disfrutar de la vista que el lugar le regalaba, maravillado ante los tonos que la naturaleza poseía.

―Toothless ―murmuró a la pequeña cría de gato que se acicalaba suavemente contra las botas de su uniforme.

Abandonó el apoyo del que el tanque le proveía para sentarse en el césped libre de nieve. Acomodó a Toothless sobre su regazo, acariciándole el lomo, pasando tranquilamente los dedos entre el pelaje negro. Su pequeño amigo maulló a modo de agradecimiento, feliz por las atenciones recibidas.

―¡Haddock!

Hiccup suspiró resignadamente, deteniéndose en la labor de mimar a Toothless. Compartieron una pequeña mirada antes de que él se preparara para colocarse en pie.

―Silencio, amigo ― pidió al felino mientras lo depositaba cuidadosamente en la abertura de su camisa perfectamente fajada y que impediría la caída del animal―. No queremos que nos regañen.

A paso firme y recto se acercó al militar, quien lo miraba huraño y con el ceño fruncido. Hiccup podría apostar que su rabieta se debía a que no podría castigarlo.

―¿Qué se supone que hacías, Cabo?

Se consideraba lo suficiente listo como para contestar, evitando hacer rabiar a los sargentos tan temprano. Toothless no parecía compartir su opinión, se removió inquieto contra la tela que lo apresaba; haciendo a Hiccup acreedor de una mueca por parte de su superior.

―Mejor anda a realizar tus deberes, luego juegas a la mamá, Haddock.  
>―¡Sí, señor! ―Hiccup realizó el saludo correspondiente, procurando seriedad en sus facciones y postura.<p>

Toothless era un pequeño gato muy listo, ya que cuando lo hubo dejado en la cama, éste inmediatamente entendió que no debía abandonar el lugar, observando a Hiccup partir en dirección al comedor.

En el desayuno, Hiccup recibió varias miradas de desdén. No le molestaba, pero tampoco lo consideraba su forma favorita de iniciar el día. Aunque, muy en el fondo, sentía que, esa mañana, sí merecía el odio de sus compañeros.

Maldijo mentalmente su mala suerte, concentrándose en sus alimentos, rogando por paciencia ante el provenir de su día.

Los gritos del Sargento Hansen retumbaban en la cabeza de Hiccup, ya que éste parecía aprovechar cada vuelta que daba para soltar reclamaciones justo en sus oídos.  
>Su intuición le indicaba que aquella rutina (en la que había agregado más vueltas) era la forma en que se vengaba de él; aunque la molestia del militar iba dirigida a su gato, era él quien corría kilómetros extra. Por ese motivo Hiccup se esforzaba en no soltar jadeos como algunos de sus compañeros; inhalaba y exhalaba con pesadez, buscando ajustar su ritmo cardiaco para no comenzar a desistir como los demás, o peor: morir de un paro cardíaco.<p>

Por la tarde, practicando con el soldado Dahl, fue plenamente consciente de la mirada de escrutinio a la que era sometido por parte del sargento Rohde. Consideró que lucirse un poco podría librarlo de la inspección.  
>Esquivó la patada de su compañero, tomándolo por la bota, giró la pierna de Dahl, quien se contorsionó pesadamente ante la brusquedad del movimiento, con la espalda arqueada en un ángulo doloroso; Hiccup se impulsó con el pie derecho, permitiendo que el izquierdo pateara con precisión el hueco poplíteo de su oponente, haciéndolo caer de bruces contra la tierra.<p>

Adivinó la expresión en el rostro de Rohde, una mezcla de seriedad y orgullo. Hiccup no solía detenerse en ese tipo de pensamientos, pero imaginó que su superior no esperaba menos de él, y que, ciertamente, seguía sin cumplir sus expectativas.  
>Tendió la mano hacia Dahl, ayudándolo a girar boca arriba y colocarse de pie; teniendo que jalar con más fuerza ante el ligero balanceo de su compañero, cuya rodilla cedía ante su peso, se preguntó si había excedido la fuerza de su patada.<p>

―Lamento si fui muy brusco.  
>Dahl negó con la cabeza.<br>―Ha estado sensacional, Haddock ―halagó sobándose el cuello―. Deberías mostrarme esa técnica.

Ambos volvieron a colocarse en posición de ataque, aguardando por el golpe de su contrincante; lanzándose con firmeza contra el otro, pateando, derribando, esquivando.

Aún sin el calor veraniego del sol, el calor del esfuerzo físico les hacía sudar. El uniforme, aunando al ejercicio, provocaba bochornos y fatiga en los soldados.

Después de la cena Hiccup se arrojó pesadamente contra el colchón de su cama, elevando a Toothless unos centímetros, quien le maulló indignado por la interrupción de su descanso.  
>Hiccup no se molestó en murmurarle una disculpa; prácticamente su gato era el culpable de la intensa rutina impuesta por sus superiores, la cual comenzaba a hacer estragos en su energía.<p>

Entrando en un ligero estado de somnolencia, Hiccup removió su almohada, dejando caer con pesadez su nuca. Toothless, haciendo gala de sus habilidades felinas, caminó rápidamente por la cama, acurrucándose contra el pecho de Hiccup. Sumiéndose en un sueño profundo, acompasando la respiración con el latir del corazón de Hiccup.

•••

Hiccup podría enumerar con los dedos de una mano las razones que tenía para volver a Berk. El clima, por ejemplo, no se encontraba entre ellas.  
>Oslo había resultado ser un lugar extraordinario, cada día se maravillaba con las sorpresas que le brindaba la capital de Noruega. Explorar por los alrededores del edificio universitario se convirtió prontamente en su pasatiempo preferido.<br>No extrañaría los días en Troms, donde los sargentos solían gritarle y reprenderle; mucho menos a sus compañeros, que buscaban cualquier momento para convertirlo en el blanco de sus bromas. Hiccup agradecía el termino de su Educación Secundaria Superior. El cabello volvía a cubrirle parte de la nuca, y el ligero flequillo comenzaba a crecerle. Aun recordaba con amargura la visión de cabellos castaños esparcidos por el suelo.

Se arrastró pesadamente hacia la mesa más alejada de la entrada. El salón se encontraba medianamente ocupado. Estiró perezosamente los brazos sobre el pupitre, recargando la mejilla en su antebrazo izquierdo.  
>Las clases en la universidad de Oslo eran fascinantes. Los profesores habían supuesto un reto, cosa que a Hiccup le agradaba, aun si eso significaba desvelarse leyendo libros bajo la luz de una vela.<p>

Iniciaba el segundo mes de clases cuando la incertidumbre se apoderó del país. La pequeña residencia donde se había instalado se encontraba más silenciosa de lo habitual, los pasillos casi desiertos se le antojaron tenebrosos, desolados. Hiccup, guiado por la curiosidad de ver a varios compañeros arremolinados en el centro de la sala, se unió al barbullo, sintiendo en carne propia la ansiedad de los demás.  
>Daban un pequeño informe. Al parecer un tal Drago Bludvist había dado un discurso, en Alemania. ¿Realmente eso a él qué le importaba?<br>El comentarista continuó recitando los pormenores, con tono ansioso se dirigió hacia los radioescuchas.

La habitación entera se unió en un jadeo sincronizado. Hiccup estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva.  
>Murmullos de todas direcciones comenzaron a alzarse, ahogando la nota que se sintonizaba en ese momento.<p>

Hiccup perdió la noción del tiempo en ese instante. No fue consciente del momento en que subió a su habitación y tomó la chaqueta caqui que colgaba en la silla del escritorio.  
>Caminó sin rumbo por la calles de Oslo, ignorando los gestos preocupados de los habitantes. Varias congregaciones comenzaban a instalarse por los alrededores, debatiendo las posibilidades de un futuro incierto.<p>

Estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, recargando el peso sobre la banca. Observó con melancolía las estrellas. Una de las cosas que extrañaba de Berk eran sus vistas. Quizá no eran tan coloridas o alegres como las de la capital, pero los tonos del amanecer siempre le habían cautivado. Hiccup adoraba dibujar las finas líneas del ocaso, experimentando con el carboncillo y los pigmentos.  
>Preguntó internamente a los Dioses por el porvenir de su país, anhelando que la paz de la que gozaban permaneciera intacta.<p>

•••

El Sargento Rohde se presentó a primera hora del día en las aulas de la Universidad. Hiccup apretó con nerviosismo el puño derecho de su camisa, temiendo por lo que sea que fuera a decir.  
>Sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba cuando éste lo miró, reconociéndolo.<p>

Impartió una inspiradora plática, ocupando el espacio destinado a la clase. El inicio fue bastante aburrido, contando datos históricos de Noruega y su armada. Hiccup era lo bastante listo para saber las intenciones del militar. Era el mismo procedimiento, el discurso de siempre, las palabras y el tono indicado; él había presenciado innumerables reuniones del ejército.

No esperaba encontrarse con un enorme cargamento militar en el centro del edificio. Soldados y enfermeras (tres, en realidad) se acomodaban en las largas mesas que ocupaban gran parte del área verde. Detrás de éstas, cajas y cargamento eran descargados de los vehículos, acomodándolos de forma ordenada y distribuyéndolos a cada mesa.  
>Varios sargentos se conglomeraban en el centro, repartiendo instrucciones a los soldados y compartiendo información con las enfermeras.<br>Hiccup concentró su atención en las hojas sueltas que le fueron entregadas al Sargento Rohde. Una extraña sensación se asentó en la boca de su estómago, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

―El gobierno de Noruega ha entrado en campaña de reclutamiento ―varios alumnos tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos ante la estruendosa voz del militar, Hiccup entre ellos―. El Rey Haakon ha manifestado la preocupación por prevenir al país ante los eventos futuros.  
>»Por eso, con orgullo y alegría, las fuerzas Noruegas han realizado una serie de sorteos, eligiendo a los próximos soldados que se incorporarán a las filas de defensa.<br>»Al mencionar su nombre pasen al frente, nuestras compañeras los registrarán y se les hará entrega de sus uniformes.

El ambiente se llenó de expectación, sonrisas orgullosas adornaron los rostros de los estudiantes. Contrariamente, Hiccup hundió los hombros, lanzando un ruego silencioso a Odín.  
>Escuchó risas detrás de él, observó sobre su hombro en un intento de identificar a quienes se burlaban de él. Un grupo de chicas que miraban atontadas a los primero soldados. Suspiró involuntariamente.<p>

―Hey, Haddock.

Hiccup giró en dirección contraria, encontrándose con uno de sus compañeros. Moe Henrik, un chico alto y rubio que se alojaba en la misma residencia que él.

―Moe ―saludó vagamente.  
>―¿Qué te parece todo este espectáculo? ―cuestionó al acercarse―. Yo lo considero una tontería. No participaremos en la Guerra.<br>―Es una medida defensiva ―Hiccup regresó la mirada al campo―. Por si vuelven a hundir nuestros barcos.  
>―Parece que sabes mucho del tema, ¿eh? ―Moe ocultó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo―. Sólo espero que mi nombre no se encuentre en esa lista.<p>

Hiccup no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su compañero.

•••

La tarde comenzaba a darle paso a la noche, cubriendo el pequeño barrio con un ligero manto de frío nocturno. La iluminación comenzaba a asomarse entre las ventanas de las viviendas, algunas más resplandecientes que otras.

Hiccup observó con aprensión hacia su cama, detallando en el uniforme perfectamente doblado que reposaba sobre las colchas. Quiso gemir de frustración. Esto no podía estar pasando, no a él.  
>Caminó en círculos por toda la habitación (que en realidad era muy reducida), preguntándose qué sería de él en adelante.<br>Algunos compañeros habían pasado a felicitarle, mostrándose incluso envidiosos por la suerte que tenía (Hiccup bien podría refutar eso). Supuso que tarde o temprano tendría que comentarlo con su familia, y aunque él esperaba poder posponerlo, sabía que no sería así.

Bajó las escaleras del edificio desganadamente. Recibió algunos palmoteos por parte de los demás residentes, como si lo felicitaran por realizar una gran hazaña.  
>Llegó a la pequeña recepción, donde la amable señora Eirny, la inquilina, le brindó una sonrisa afable.<p>

―¿Sucede algo, señor Haddock?  
>―Nada en realidad ―respondió elevando los hombros―. Llamada a casa.<br>―Oh, por supuesto. En un momento lo enlazo.

Hiccup agradeció que no le hiciera más preguntas o comentara acerca de su inminente destino. Sinceramente, en esos momentos, lo único que deseaba era golpear su cabeza contra la pared; con un poco de suerte quedaría inconsciente hasta la próxima década.

―Su padre, señor Haddock ―la señora le tendió cortésmente el teléfono, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
>Agradeció con un gesto y tomó el aparato, suspirando antes de acercarlo a su oído y labios.<p>

―Hola, papá…  
>―¡Hijo! Pero qué alegría escucharte ―Hiccup sintió que se encogía ante el tono alegre y despreocupado de su padre―. Aunque debería regañarte por llamar tan tarde, ¿qué tal va todo por allá?<br>―Bien, pero-  
>―¡Me alegra escuchar eso! ¿Ya tienes, novia, eh?<br>―No, papá.  
>―Ya llegará, hijo ―bromeó con una risa nada discreta.<br>―Papá…  
>―¡Cierto! Casi lo olvido.<br>―¿Podrías escucharme un momento? ―interrumpió quedamente.  
>―No puede esperar, hijo ―tras unos segundos, una vez que se aseguró que Hiccup no interrumpiría, prosiguió―. Tu madre me ha encargado decirte algo muy importante.<br>―¿Y eso es…?  
>―No te alistes en el ejército ―soltó con tono serio y autoritario, descolocándolo por completo―. Por nada del mundo. Hablo en serio, Hiccup. No lo hagas.<p>

Aunque una parte de él pensó en un muy ingenioso comentario, su cerebro no logró conectar con su boca, haciéndolo boquear ligeramente; con la mente casi desconectada y una nebulosa sensación en sus pensamientos, Hiccup no fue plenamente consciente del ritmo y rumbo que adoptó la conversación.

Mientras miraba distraídamente al techo se permitió remembrar las palabras que su padre le había dedicado, ¿en qué momento pensó que él, Hiccup Haddock, añoraría sumarse a un cuerpo bélico? Quizá su padre había sido golpeado fuertemente en la nuca y comenzaba a creer que su hijo, su único hijo, tenía aspiraciones militares, justo como él; pero Hiccup, desde temprana edad, había manifestado su desagrado por actividades de la milicia y todo lo que conlleva, ¡por eso estudiaba en la Universidad de Oslo!

Hiccup deseó poder estar enojado con su padre, reprocharle su ingreso al ejército (porque, hasta la tarde de ese día, estaba convencido de que él era el responsable de su alistamiento). No esperaba encontrarse con palabras cargadas de ansiedad y preocupación.

•••

Desde el inicio él sabía que sucedería. No es que fuera vidente o predijera el futuro; simplemente lo dedujo, y, para su infortunio, no se equivocó. Los sargentos le exigían el doble en los entrenamientos, en las clases, incluso en las sesiones en las que servía de apoyo; lo que se traducía en que le gritaban el doble, también.

Hiccup tenía habilidades como instructor: hablaba y explicaba con fluidez, demostraba y realizaba los movimientos con soltura, también contaba con paciencia; desafortunadamente Hiccup no poseía mucha musculatura, y su carácter pacífico y tranquilo le hacía blanco fácil de los voluntarios. Chicos de brazos y manos grandes que habían ingresado a las tropas semanas atrás por decisión propia. En más de una ocasión intentaron hacerle trastabillar durante el almuerzo, sin embargo, sus años en Troms le habían adiestrado en el esquivo de burlas y abusos. Él no era grande y fornido, pero poseía reflejos afilados, agilidad y mucha inteligencia.

El sargento Rohde lo vigilaba de cerca, analizando cada movimiento y decisión que tomaba. Hiccup, esforzándose por hacer caso omiso de las miradas, seguía las instrucciones limpiamente, realizaba las rutinas con esfuerzo, y recibía los golpes de los entrenamientos con estoicismo.  
>El sargento nunca le escuchó quejarse. Al parecer el chico que conoció en Troms había dado paso a un soldado con carácter.<p>

Entrenar con el armamento bélico siempre generaba una expectación inaudita en los soldados, especialmente entre los voluntarios. Se arremolinaban en las mesas del comedor, discutiendo la potencia y velocidad de los disparos, alegando ser los mejores.

Hiccup amaneció desganado ese día; ni el agua helada de la ducha logró hacerle espabilar.  
>La práctica con armas no había sido su fuerte desde la adolescencia, no podía sostener correctamente el armamento de la academia en Troms; siendo el tiro con arco su única habilidad latente, y él se lo atribuía a las enseñanzas de su madre.<p>

El corazón le martilló con violencia, amenazándolo con provocarle un desvanecimiento a mitad del campo de entrenamiento. La garganta se le antojó reseca y sus movimientos se volvieron torpes y pesados. En algún punto de la explicación Hiccup perdió la noción del tiempo, extraviándose en sus memorias, evocando las enseñanzas de su padre.

El sonido de la pistola al descargarse lo atrajo a la realidad. Varios grupos se habían esparcido en el terreno. No supo en qué momento se formó en la fila, mucho menos cómo fue que él llegó ahí.

―Hey, Haddock ―escuchó que le llamaban.

Blom, compañero de dormitorio, le extendía el casco marrón reglamentario. Hiccup lo tomó de forma ausente, ajustándolo a su cabeza.  
>―¿Preparado, eh? ―preguntó el rubio.<p>

No obtuvo respuesta, el sonido de disparos y balas impactando no daban espacio para las conversaciones. El avance de los soldados era lento; cada uno recibiendo, personalmente, las instrucciones del sargento.

Hiccup apresó el mango del rifle entre sus manos. Se relamió los labios de forma nerviosa. Acercó el arma a su rostro enfocando con precisión sobre la mira de la pistola. Memorizó cada detalle del panorama. Movió con inquietud los dedos, preparándose para jalar del gatillo.  
>Una sombra negra se deslizó con una rapidez excepcional, desconcentrándolo. Bajó el arma ligeramente, tratando de entender qué era lo que había pasado.<p>

―¡Hazlo ya, Haddock!

El grito del sargento lo abstrajo de sus pensamientos, observó por el rabillo del ojo la expresión iracunda de su superior. Dedujo que no se había percatado de la extraña sombra que cruzó frente al objetivo. Suspiró. No deseaba una ronda de vueltas extra.

Colocó el rifle a la altura necesaria, concentrando sus sentidos en el blanco. Apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria el mango, los dedos bailando nerviosamente en el gatillo.  
>No contaba con mucha habilidad para el manejo de instrumentos bélicos, pero le sustituía una increíble precisión de disparo.<p>

Esa era una de las razones principales por las que no deseaba estar ahí, no quería formar parte del grupo de hombres que disparaban un arma sin un propósito verdadero, y, ciertamente, Hiccup esperaba no tener uno nunca.

Apuntó al blanco del objetivo (que no era más que una silueta de madera con un círculo de diferentes niveles, separado en colores, en la cabeza). Sujetó con firmeza el rifle, afirmándose con ambos pies en la superficie rugosa.

Hiccup sintió el pulso disparársele y su cuerpo impulsándose hacia atrás. La fuerza del rifle lo desequilibró, impidiéndole ver la trayectoria del fusil. El estruendo del disparo impactó directamente a su oído izquierdo, obligándole a mirar al suelo. Jadeó pesadamente mientras observaba sus botas con desinterés.

―Nada mal, soldado.

Alzó la vista hacia el objetivo. Una mueca de desconcierto surcó su rostro. Hiccup no solía fallar en el tiro con arco; es más, acertaba en el centro en cada tiro. Estaba seguro de haber enfocado perfectamente el destino de su proyectil. Desabrochó la correa que afirmaba el casco sobre su cabeza en un intento de despejar su mente. ¿La fuerza del disparo lo desequilibró al punto de fallar al centro?

Observó con detenimiento el orificio en la madera. La bala había perforado a la altura de la mejilla. Se disculpó mentalmente con el hombre de madera, lamentando haber deformado su rostro. No le habían servido de consuelo las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros, quienes se hallaban anonadados ante la hazaña hecha por Hiccup.

Un movimiento entre los arbustos llamó su atención; consideró extraño que algún soldado se encontrara ahí en esos momentos. Las horas de comer eran casi veneradas por los militares, especialmente la cena.

Se encaminó lentamente hacia los matorrales, tomando una piedra del suelo. Con cautela y sigilo se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el movimiento. Alzó su mano izquierda, preparado para atacar. Un pequeño bulto brincó entre los arbustos. Hiccup, haciendo gala de sus reflejos y habilidades, se abalanzó hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

Unos enormes y expresivos ojos le observaron tiernamente. La verde mirada contrastaba con el negro y enredado pelaje. La piel del pequeño gato se adhería a sus huesos. Hiccup sintió una opresión en el pecho, la cual aumentó ante el lastimero maullido que lanzó el felino.

Impulsado por la emoción del momento, tomó al indefenso animal entre sus manos. Casi rozando con sus dedos las costillas del cachorro. Hiccup adivinó que tendría pocos días de haber abierto los ojos, y aún más de haber comido un poco.

Mientras se dirigía hacia su dormitorio previó que se metería en varios problemas por arropar al pequeño escurridizo. Una parte de su mente (la que no se encontraba cansada por el entrenamiento) logró recrear los gritos de los sargentos. Por alguna extraña razón, solían elevar el tono de voz cuando la reprimenda era dirigida a él.

―Vamos, pequeño ―acarició con ternura y cuidado la cabeza del felino, quien se removió agradecido por el gesto―. Hey, no hagas eso.

El dedo índice de Hiccup había sido apresado entre las pequeñas fauces del animal, que, por su estado de casi recién nacido, se hallaban desprovistas de afilados dientes. Aun así se vaticinaba un espíritu juguetón y terco.

―Toothless… ―susurró sonriente―. ¿Qué te parece? ―en respuesta recibió una encantadora y tierna mirada que lo obligó a reír suavemente―. Toothless, será.

Caminando lentamente entre las sombras de la noche, y con el dedo atrapado en el diminuto hocico del gato, Hiccup, por primera vez en varios años, y, específicamente desde que entró al ejército, no se sintió solo.

* * *

><p>Hay varias cosas que me gustaría decir de este capítulo, principalmente que me costó algo de trabajo. ¿Cumple con sus expectativas? No lo sé.<p>

De verdad, lo juro, que planeaba hacer los capítulos lineales, pero al final no lo logré. Lo siento, fui débil. Si llegan a tener alguna duda sobre éste, no duden en preguntar.

Razones de la tardanza, tengo varios, los más poderosos son que me entretuve en un punto de la investigación (armas, nombres, uniformes) y algunos detalles más.

Sé que la historia va muy floja y lenta, lo lamento, pero así la concibió mi cabecita.  
>¿Se imaginan a Hiccup como soldado? Creo que suena un poco descabellado.<br>Estaré encantada de conocer su opinión.

Recuerden, cualquier error que vean háganmelo saber para que pueda corregirlo _inmediatamismo._

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por tomarse la molestia de leer.

Saludos.


End file.
